memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Romando
Romando is a Japanese company which manufactured small pre-painted plastic models of Star Trek starships in and , largely in 1/7000 scale. The Romando 1/7000 Scale Star Trek Official Museum Series were retailed in Japan as a " " toy line by Yamato Co. Ltd. The in-scale Deep Space 9 space station and additional ships in other scales are also included in the series. Many of the smaller ships are similar in size to Galoob's ''Star Trek'' Micro Machines series, while the larger ones are similar in size to Furuta's ships. Ships range in size from three to nine centimeters in length and most come with individually-labeled stands displaying Japanese text. Some smaller ships attach to small pegs and share display stands with their larger cousins. A small amount of assembly is required. Romando 1/7000 Scale Star Trek Official Museum Series 1 ;Released July 2003 * "going to warp " (stretched TOS-era - "secret" ship not revealed until set was released - regular deco and cloaked versions) * Species 8472 Bioship (regular deco and cloaked versions) * (regular deco) * USS Enterprise-D (dark deco) * Klingon Bird-of-Prey (regular deco - over-sized and small in-scale versions) * Klingon Bird-of-Prey (cloaked version - over-sized and small in-scale versions) * (regular deco and cloaked versions) * (TNG-era - regular deco) * USS Farragut (TNG-era - dark deco) * (regular deco and cloaked versions) * USS Voyager (dark deco and cloaked versions) Note: "cloaked" denotes that the specified ship is made of clear plastic Romando 1/7000 Scale Star Trek Official Museum Series 2 ;Released December 2004 * (regular deco - over-sized and small in-scale versions) * Enterprise NX-01 (dark deco - over-sized and small in-scale versions) * (regular deco - "saucer" can separate) * USS Enterprise-E (dark deco - "saucer" can separate) * (TOS-era - regular deco - over-sized and small in-scale versions) * USS Enterprise (TOS-era - dark deco - over-sized and small in-scale versions) * - Klingon Battle Cruiser (over-sized and small in-scale versions) * - (film-era) - with Deep Space 9 Part B * - with Deep Space 9 Part C * - with Deep Space 9 Part D * (TOS-era "Battle-damaged") with Deep Space 9 Part E * Deep Space 9 - Part A - Central Hub Note: Deep Space 9 model is completed by combining Parts A, B, C, D, and E Gallery RomandoS1map.jpg|Romando Star Trek Series 1 ship guide RomandoS1box.jpg|Romando Star Trek Series 1 box art RomandoS1caseartF.jpg|Romando Star Trek Series 1 case art RomandoS11701-warp.jpg|Romando Star Trek Series 1 “secret” ships: Warping Enterprises RomandoS1looseF.jpg|Romando Star Trek Series 1 displayed ships RomandoS2map.jpg|Romando Star Trek Series 2 ship guide RomandoS2box.jpg|Romando Star Trek Series 2 box art RomandoS2case.jpg|Romando Star Trek Series 2 case art RomandoS2detail.jpg|Romando Star Trek Series 2 ships and assembled Deep Space 9 close-ups RomandoS2group.jpg|Romando Star Trek Series 2 displayed ships See also * ''Star Trek'' Micro Machines * Hallmark * Johnny Lightning * Konami * Furuta * F-Toys * Hot Wheels * Corgi External links *Yamato-toys.com - official Yamato Toys site Category:Collectibles